The present invention is directed to a beverage dispenser shut off system, particularly, a shut off system which automatically shuts off power to the beverage dispenser when it is being prepared for cleaning or service, or when beverage mix is being added to the beverage dispenser.
Equipment for dispensing beverage products such as margaritas, daiquiris, frozen lemonade, and frozen or semi-frozen fruit juices are well known in the prior art. Such devices vary from simple hand crank units used to make homemade ice cream to high capacity, high output cocktail freezers used by commercial establishments. Typically, these prior art beverage dispensers include a mixing cylinder having a beater bar mounted within the mixing cylinder. The beater bar is connected to a drive motor which rotates the beater bar within the mixing cylinder. A beverage retaining tank or hopper connected to the mixing cylinder holds the beverage mix or ingredients and delivers the beverage mix to the mixing cylinder through an opening or passageway connecting the retaining tank to the mixing cylinder.
The retaining tank must be periodically filled with new beverage ingredients when the beverage level in the retaining tank reaches a predetermined lower limit. The retaining tank and mixing cylinder must also be cleaned regularly. When these function are to be performed the beverage dispenser is turned off and preferably unplugged so that no power is applied to the beverage dispenser. These safety precautions are not always followed, thereby presenting a serious risk of injury to employees re-filing or cleaning the beverage dispenser. If the power to the beverage dispenser is not shut off, accidents may occur if the dispenser is inadvertently turned on. This is particularly dangerous when personnel are cleaning or servicing the mixing cylinder and beater bar of the dispenser.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser shut off system which automatically shuts off power to the beverage dispenser when it is being cleaned or services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser shut off system which is actuated upon removal of the beverage dispenser cover.